


trueform

by blynrin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Trueform Castiel, based off of marie's photo and castiels true formness idk, im not rlly in the fandom anymore, imported from my tumblr, trueform!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynrin/pseuds/blynrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a headcanon about dean seeing castiel's real chrysler building size form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trueform

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr at villainry

  
When he first opens his eyes, all Dean can see is white. It seems bright at first, but when they adjust to the light, he can look around him without much difficulty. It isn’t like he’s in a white room; more so like how one would imagine nothingness. It’s either black or white, and if he thinks about it, this could be the afterlife. Something in the distance catches his attention, and Dean starts walking toward it. It seems like he has walked miles in a matter of seconds, all while years pass. Time is fluid here, it seems, as is distance. His silent footsteps pierce the white air and breathing seems feels so trivial.  
The form steadily becomes larger, until he can see it for what it is; an enormous creature, hunched over. The man walks a wide circle around the figure, the feathers protruding from it seeming like scales. If likened to earth terms, it somewhat resembles a cross between a barn owl, a snake, and a lion. One head is circular, feathered and furry with a gleaming silver main, while the other is scaled, resembling a flat-faced snake. Huge talon-like claws sprout from its monstrous paws.  
Dean knows he should be frightened, confused, but he isn’t. Four wide, stunning blue eyes blink open at him and the creature rears up, high as the nonexistent sky. He stares up at it, awestruck and tempted to do something as silly as reach out and touch the smooth looking torso. The creature is so far away, yet it stands before him in all its unearthly glory.  
The power within it rolls off in waves, washing over his being, his soul. It feels righteous, serene, bathing him in purity. The wings that spread out behind it expand farther than his eyes can see, getting lost in the white nothingness surrounding the two. They cast shadows over the ground around them. It’s just a man and a beast as big as a building, taller, larger though.  
It towers above him, yet he can feel it beside him as well, around him and within him, the two of them ethereal in the void. It is a pure being.  
Just as it opens its mouth to speak, a high pitched whine starts up in the corner of his mind. It steadily gets louder, more insistent. Dean blinks, startled, as the form wavers and he reaches out to it, runs to it, before it can leave. He mustn’t let it go before… before what, exactly? His fingers skim the surface of its body before white becomes black and swallows him whole.  
Dean’s eyes snap open, and the dull, yellow lamplight in the room- such a contrast to the white nothing of another dimension, another plane of existence- has him retching over the side of the bed. Sam’s voice surrounds him, sounding mildly disgusted, but it can’t pierce through the veil in his consciousness. Only the bright, beautifully stunning blue eyes that stare at him from across the room can; Castiel watching him with a knowing look, worlds in his eyes.  
Dean throws up a second time.


End file.
